


Focus on me

by spleenessy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Gang Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Jungwoo, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Mafia Boss Xiaojun, Mafia NCT, Mob Haechan, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, mafiar war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy
Summary: "You know what I want.""I do."Lee Donghyuck watches as his boss Kim Jungwoo faces a threat in the form of Lee Taeyong's family and his alliance with Japanese Mafia boss Nakamoto Yuta. Donghyuck knows that Jungwoo is a careful and powerful man, that is also why he cannot refuse anything to him, most particularly when he has that sweet little smile on his lips.Donghyuck never considered himself as a weakness, yet here they are.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, good morning, good evening! This is another one of my projects, because there has been a comeback, and Jungwoo is my ultimate uwu baby & he and Donghyuck are breaking my heart every time I swear.  
> I know the tags are not that clear but to put it simply: they're all involved in mafia stuff and things are about to get messy.  
> Please enjoy!

Donghyuck’s gaze was focused on the features of the man in front of him. He recalled seeing him somewhere else, but he could not point out where exactly, and it was beginning to be rather frustrating. Donghyuck did not like not to know. He liked to be aware of things when they happened and to be able to analyze the situation quickly, without too much thinking about it. He was a man of action, that was what he was paid for, and standing straight like a soldier wasn’t exactly his favorite part of his job. But he was in no place to contest orders that were given by the hierarchy and he knew that as well. That is why he did not move an inch when the man gave him a contemptuous smile, though he was ready to jump at his throat at the first occasion. 

He remained focused. 

“There is no need to be so tense here, my friend, we want no arm unless you ask for it.”

Donghyuck stayed still but he could not repress a smile. Jungwoo’s voice from behind him had this particular tone he would use when he was threatening, and if his interlocutor did not know that yet, he would understand soon enough hopefully.

“I’m in no position to provoke a war and it is certainly not my intention to be disrespectful,” the man answered, “I came here in the name of my leader, Xiao De Jun, who sends his regards.”

He seemed confident, maybe a little too much in Donghyuck’s point of view, but he would be free to tell Jungwoo about it later. For now, he had to behave. He almost heard Doyoung’s voice in his head, ‘Would you behave?’ was his favorite question, every time Donghyuck would do something that the man did not approve of - which happened less often than what Donghyuck wanted to believe.

“And who are you, kind sir?”

Jungwoo’s voice was still a bit threatening, yet softer, and Donghyuck had to fight the urge to look at him and see his beautiful smile that he knew he was wearing at this exact moment.

“My name is Lee Jeno.”

If the name rang a bell in Donghyuck’s head; he still did not exactly know why. He stared at him, hoping for a sudden answer to his questions, though a part of him knew it was probably not worth it, Donghyuck was known to be stubborn.

“Well, Lee Jeno,” Donghyuck did not know why, but Jungwoo’s seemed less threatening all of a sudden, and he knew that it should have rung a bell in his mind but he just couldn’t point out the thing yet, “tell Xiaojun that I humbly accept his greetings and that he is welcome to my place at any moment, if he wishes to. Now, tell me why he sent you here, so far away from where you originally come from, if it isn’t to kill me. Are you here to ravish my first henchman’s heart again? I must tell you this one is tough, and _I_ am not as merciful as I used to be.” And the threat was there again, but this time Donghyuck understood.

He was around eighteen years old when he met Lee Jeno for the first time. He had come to Seoul with his boss but Donghyuck did not remember much about Xiaojun. However, he did remember everything about the way Jeno and one of his friends were looking at Jaemin, Jungwoo’s former best henchman - the friend was called Renjun, and Donghyuck recalled seeing Jaemin fall hard for both of Xiaojun’s subordinates at that time.

Donghyuck did not know much about what happened exactly as Jungwoo never mentioned it in front of him, but he had heard rumors about the story: how Jaemin had fled with the Chinese mafia, and how Jungwoo had decided not to kill Jaemin. Some people said that it was because Jungwoo was too soft, and the innuendos were always about Jungwoo’s affection for his men and how that would probably be his downfall one day. Donghyuck never cared enough to ask more about it. 

Yet now that he had Lee Jeno in front of him, he could not help but be curious. The threat was real in Jungwoo’s voice but Jeno did not seem afraid - which was either brave or stupid, and Donghyuck wondered how Jeno had survived to his first encounter with Jungwoo as the man was not known for being patient.

“I have no interest in your first henchman’s heart,” Jeno eventually answered, giving a mocking look to Donghyuck who tried his best not to respond to the provocation, “I heard a rumor he is already giving his body to someone else anyway.”

This time Donghyuck was about to take his gun out to point it at Jeno’s face, but Jungwoo’s voice, calm still, stopped him before his hand reached his back.

“Careful Jeno.” 

For the first time since the beginning of the meeting, Donghyuck turned his head to take a look at Jungwoo. He wasn’t looking at him, yet Donghyuck knew that the warning was for him too. Jungwoo was sitting lazily in his chair but he was still outshining the people surrounding him, as if his simple presence was enough to give him all the authority he needed to secure his power. He was smiling softly at Jeno who did not shiver.

“Please, don’t use provocation. You are in no position to do so.”

Donghyuck was satisfied to see that Jeno seemed to realize that he had push Jungwoo’s limits a little too far from what he was allowed to. He lost his smile and tried to compose himself and Donghyuck kept an attentive eye on him.

“Xiaojun sent me to negociate a non-agression pact.”

“We already have one.”

“He would like another one.”

Silence. Jungwoo was probably waiting for Jeno to keep talking, and so he did.

“The Japanese are threatening us. Nakamoto Yuta has been sending spies in our territory for months but we can’t risk war at the moment. Xiaojun is…” Jeno seemed reluctant to talk, as if he had been forced to, and Donghyuck guessed that it was because he had orders, and that he would be happy to go against it - somehow, he knew the feeling. “He cannot fight. And Nakamoto knows.”

“I see. And why should we help you fight back the Japanese mafia? They are not threatening _us_.” 

If Jeno seemed relieved that Jungwoo did not ask more about Xiaojun’s condition, which intrigued Donghyuck nonetheless, he was not satisfied by the question either.

“Because Nakamoto works with Lee Taeyong.”

At the mention of the name, the room froze. Even Doyoung, who had been incredibly quiet since the beginning of the meeting, had shown a sign of interest - more like nervousness in this case, though it would only be a quick blink of his eye.

Jungwoo tilted his head, his brows slightly arched in a frown that made his soft features look suddenly way more mature - Donghyuck would have lied if he had said that he didn’t like Jungwoo’s frown, he always thought it was cute (which most people would disagree with because they usually found it scary.)

Eventually, Jungwoo nodded, and the tension seemed to relax a little.

“You have all my attention,” he said, and Jeno seemed satisfied even though he had definitely lost his smile. They were now going to discuss serious business, and there was no place for banter anymore.

  
  
  


The city had always been divided into four territories, as long as Donghyuck remembered, he had always known New York this way. The ancient ones had told him about a time where Irish and Italians were fighting in the suburbs, but it was a long time ago, and Donghyuck was too young to be really interested in his old town’s history. Donghyuck was a man of the present, he did not dwell on things nor he looked too much behind his back - though he was not really projecting himself in the future either. As long as he knew what was going on with his life in the present time, he was fine.

And so, for him, New York was split into four territories, each one belonging to a different family that ruled over it, different mafias, and that was how it had always been. 

He was himself part of one of those “families”. They never really called themselves that way yet they were referred to as such. He was in Kim Jungwoo’s family - he was born within it, as his father was already one of the previous boss’s most loyal men. The generation before Donghyuck’s had worked its way through the top for twenty years, twenty years of massacring and challenging other families into building an empire that Jungwoo had inherited at just eighteen years old, when his dad died. 

Donghyuck was only fifteen at that time but he remembered how some people tried to overthrow Jungwoo because they said he was young and inexperienced.

Well, if he was young, he surely proved that he was, in fact, _not_ inexperienced. At all. 

Jungwoo secured his power and the empire his dad had built before him. He made alliances with other families, such as Xiaojun’s, the Chinese mafia, that controlled another part of the town. He never tried to enter into conflict with the Japanese, who controlled another neighborhood even if it was a smaller part, and watched carefully the other Korean family. The Lee family had been almost entirely wiped out by Jungwoo’s father and the quarter of New York that they once controlled had been reduced to almost nothing after years of war against the Kims. Yet their new leader seemed to be revengeful, and clever, and if Jungwoo was not scared of him, he did not make the mistake to underestimate Lee Taeyong either. He kept an eye on him, sent spies, watched as Taeyong was building a family all over again. Donghyuck witnessed everything and so that was why he knew the importance of Jeno’s information. 

If Taeyong was going to be a threat, Jungwoo had better be prepared to receive him.

  
  


“Do you fear him?” 

Donghyuck watched as Jungwoo was carefully taking the hanbok of his shoulders, slowly undressing without really paying attention to Donghyuck’s gaze who was inevitably staring at him, his eyes lingering on his boss’s milky skin now bare. 

“Lee Taeyong?” Jungwoo asked, giving a quick look at Donghyuck who smiled softly when their gaze met. Jungwoo smiled as well, a satisfied grin if Donghyuck was being honest, but he was used to it and he perfectly knew that everything in Jungwoo’s actions was carefully calculated, including the way he would tease by just… getting naked right in front of him.

“No, I do not,” Jungwoo eventually answered, “yet, I must be wise and thus will not ignore Jeno’s warning.”

“C’mon, Woo. Doyoung is not here, you can quit the formal and boring fancy brainy talk.”

Jungwoo chuckled a little before addressing Donghyuck another smile, then he took off his last pieces of clothing and dived into the hot bath prepared for him. Donghyuck stayed where he was although he would have certainly enjoyed a bath too - he kept quiet.

“I’m only saying that we have to be careful,” Jungwoo said, his long legs stretched out in the bath underwater.

“Is this and advice or a warning, boss?” Donghyuck asked with a smirk. He could not see Jungwoo’s face as the young man was turning his back on him, but he could perfectly picture his annoyed yet amused smile. 

“It’s both, Donghyuck. I don’t want any of my men to get stupidly hurt in this story.”

Donghyuck knew that Jungwoo was serious about this, he heard it in his voice tone, so he sighed, resigned.

“Understood,” he expected Jungwoo to add something, but he was just laying in his bath, silent, “do you want me to leave?” he asked quietly. 

He heard him sigh and he could imagine his pout, the one he had when he wanted something from Donghyuck but did not want to say it out loud. Hopefully, Donghyuck was good at guessing what his boss wanted from him, so he made a few steps toward the bath and put a hand on the edge when carefully bending over him. Jungwoo was looking at him with fierce eyes, as usual, and an almost genuine smile that contrasted so much with his gaze. 

“You know what I want,” he said and who was Donghyuck to pretend that he didn’t? 

He rolled up his shirt sleeve before sliding his hand down Jungwoo’s chest, Jungwoo who just stared at him, his eyes focused, his smile bright, even when his fingers twitched on the sides of the bath because of Donghyuck’s hand slowly diving into the water. 

“I do,” whispered Donghyuck before kissing the moan that rose from Jungwoo’s lips. 

  
  


Donghyuck left shortly after. Jungwoo had asked for some privacy and peace, as he would often put it: “I’d rather be left with my own thoughts for now,” which was a nice way to say “fuck off” in his own lovely words. Donghyuck did not really mind, he was used to it, and he wasn’t expecting more than that from Jungwoo anyway. He was his boss, not his lover, and if they did have sex sometimes, it was purely casual. 

Or so everyone thought, including Donghyuck, because Jungwoo was known for his partners, although it had never been a weakness of him, as he was never emotionally attached to any of them. The only difference with Donghyuck was that, in the mean-time, he was also one of his most important henchmen. But Donghyuck did not care - he was doing his job, and if his job included sleeping with his boss, well, it was just a bonus he was willing to get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck would not obey his orders

“What do you think?” 

“I think that if he wants to strike, he will either do it quickly to keep the element of surprise, or he will prepare an army and walk on us when he is sure that he is going to strike us down.”

“He will never have enough men to do so.”

“That’s why I’d rather go with the first option - and that means we have to be extremely careful starting now.”

Jungwoo let out a sigh. Doyoung was worried, he felt it and he couldn’t even blame him - since Jeno had explained what the Japanese mafia was up to, they had been worried about only one thing: what did Taeyong want and how was he going to obtain it.

Doyoung had been rather direct to Jungwoo when they had started discussing it. “He wants your head. He will stop trying only when he gets it - or if you get his first.”

Jungwoo was nodding to basically everything his brother was telling him, focused, yet his mind was preoccupied with something that bothered him way too much.

“There is something I don’t get,” he eventually said after Doyoung asked him what he was thinking about, “how would he attack me? From where? With who? I’m only surrounded by my most loyal men, I control almost half of the city, and the other half is too scared of me anyway. How does he plan to kill me in this situation? He doesn’t stand a chance.”

Jungwoo looked at his brother. Doyoung had not stopped frowning since Jeno had appeared at the front door of their headquarters and even though Jungwoo knew that he was the kind to overthink everything, he also sensed that Doyoung’s concern did not come out of nowhere. They kept silent for a while - there was no one else in the building apart from them at that time of the day and Jungwoo had expressly asked Mark and Lucas to leave them alone for a moment. They would come back anytime soon, they probably went buying some junk food to eat in the meantime - Jungwoo knew that something was going on between the two of them but he had not teased them about it yet.

“He might know a way to get closer to you without raising your suspicions. You must be very, very careful Jungwoo.” 

Jungwoo sighed, again. “I know, I know. And I am, I promise I am, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung paused and Jungwoo felt that he was staring at him.

“You look tired.”

Jungwoo was about to let out another sigh but he held back. The last thing he needed was his brother being worried about him for yet another thing. They already had enough to deal with at the moment. He smiled softly at him and shook his head. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me-”

“I worry about you all the time Woo.”

They shared a look and both started laughing a little, Jungwoo knew that he could always count on his brother and it was somehow reassuring to have him right next to him in every situation. He knew he would have probably never kept his position for so long if Doyoung had not been there to advise him most of the time. Jungwoo knew he was clever than most people, but he could also be reckless, and Doyoung was usually the one who was preventing him from making unreasonable decisions - and it may have saved his life sometimes. 

“I need to organize a meeting with Xiaojun,” Jungwoo eventually said and he ignored Doyoung’s skeptical look, he knew what he was thinking: it would be too dangerous, it would give a window for Taeyong’s men if they wanted to reach him, it would be too much exposure - but that was precisely why Jungwoo wanted to do it.

“We need to be smarter than Taeyong. We give him the time and the date, we let him come to us - and then we confront him. If he attacks us we will be legitimate into starting a war and he will be crushed.”

Doyoung seemed to think about it, Jungwoo waited for his reaction: he would have probably dismissed his disapproval but it was always good to hear what he thought about it.

“That could actually work.”

Jungwoo could not help his signature smile when their gaze met. “I’m not as stupid as you make me look, brother.”

  
  
  


They organized another meeting, with Jeno, and some of his men - but only a few, the ones Jungwoo knew he could totally rely on. 

Jungwoo was not really giving Jeno any option: he had to agree to the plan, and he had to contact Xiaojun as soon as possible to make it work. Jungwoo knew that Jeno, despite his arrogant way of addressing him, would not disobey an order, whether it came from him or from his boss, he was too good of a soldier to rebel against his superiors. 

Jungwoo was actually glad to make him obey this time because a part of him was still annoyed by the story with Jaemin and how his most loyal henchman left him for  _ love _ . It got on his nerves just to think about it even if he didn’t show it - Doyoung knew but he was clever enough no to mention it. 

Jungwoo did not believe in love in the mafia world. There was no place for such triviality. Love was a weakness and he couldn’t afford one even if he wanted to - so he simply didn’t think about it. 

He saw that Jeno was trying hard not to protest and gave a look to Donghyuck who was quietly laying his back against the wall, half a smile on his lips - he seemed concentrated and Jungwoo could not help but smile too, thinking about how concentrated Donghyuck also was the day before when Jungwoo had asked him to put a hand between his thighs. 

“I must warn you that Xiaojun might not agree with this…” Jeno started, and Jungwoo snapped back to reality and shook his head, losing his smile right away.

“The date is set. I’m not asking much from Xiaojun, only for him to be there on time. We will provide all the security he needs and asks for, I promise.”

But Jeno did not seem convinced yet, he was protesting more than Jungwoo wanted him to, and it was beginning to irritate him.

“I told you already that Xiaojun cannot fight right now. He is…” 

“He is what?” Jungwoo snapped, and he saw in the corner of his eye that Doyoung had stood up, probably to prevent him from putting a bullet in Jeno’s head - which Jungwoo would, of course, never do, but would probably still threaten to anyway.

“He is sick.” 

All eyes turned to Lucas who had been so quiet until now. Jungwoo glanced at Jeno to observe his reaction and didn’t miss the way he was insulting the other boy with his whole soul through his eyes. So that was that. Jungwoo turned his attention back to Lucas who seemed suddenly unsure of what he was supposed to do. Jungwoo encouraged him with a nod. Lucas turned to him and started talking. 

“My cousin… Hendery. He contacted me. He told me that if you asked for more from Jeno, I had to tell you the truth, because Xiaojun knew that Jeno would not.”

Jungwoo ignored Jeno’s cursing and calmly asked for Lucas to keep talking. Of course, he knew about Lucas’s family - the same way he knew about Mark’s brother, Johnny, who was currently by Taeyong’s side and with who Mark had had to cut all contact when he had left to join Jungwoo. He had never seen any of those family bonds as a threat before, but now that they were almost at war he had to be even more cautious about who he was trusting with what. That was also why Mark was not present at the on-going meeting.

“I’m trying to protect him and the family,” Jeno said abruptly.

“What happened?” Jungwoo asked softly, trying to calm Jeno who seemed particularly nervous.

Jeno was still reluctant to talk but he did not have much of a choice now that Lucas had revealed what he did not want to say. Jungwoo could understand that he was torn between his duty and his pride, it was always hard to admit weaknesses - even in front of an ally - but he was also focused on his own survival right now and Jeno’s resentment did not interest him in the slightest. Jungwoo knew that he was not known for his sympathy.

“Xiaojun had that close friend he trusted with all his heart,” and Jungwoo rolled his eyes because he already knew exactly how the story was going to end, but he let Jeno continue anyway, “he was his right-hand, until he wasn’t. Kun betrayed him just when we learned that Nakamoto was moving. He joined the Japanese and left Xiaojun. He wasn’t expecting it, he just got really mad, and then really sick. It’s been a month.”

Jungwoo sighed, not particularly affected by the story which would probably have been touching if he himself was not so annoyed by sentimentalism and affection. Jungwoo had affection for his men, but it was a professional one, an affection that made him close enough to them to get to know who they were, but not to the point where he would mind if they died. As much as his men counted for him, Jungwoo was also very pragmatic and he had his own objectives before any sentimentalism - apparently all mafia leaders were not like that. 

However, he could understand that betrayal was a hard-to-swallow pill - he would probably be devastated if Doyoung turned his back on him one day. But to the point of being sick? It sounded rather ridiculous - yet he did not make any comment, he needed Xiaojun’s help, and making fun of him right now would have just earned him another enemy (plus he was pretty sure that Jeno would have come at his throat if he were to say any criticism about his leader’s behavior.)

“I see,” Jungwoo eventually said, “then tell Xiaojun that once I’m done with Lee Taeyong, I’ll bring him Nakomoto’s head. And he will be free to do whatever he wants from it.”

  
  


Jeno left to fulfill his duty and Jungwoo spent the evening arranging details with Doyoung about the upcoming meeting. He knew that they had not much time, if Xiaojun was to say yes (and he did not think about receiving a refusal), they would have less than a week to set up a place and organize the men to get ready to face Taeyong’s killers. 

Jungwoo wasn’t afraid of death yet he knew not to underestimate his opponents, most particularly Taeyong: the man had survived a mass killing and then raised an army from ashes with the only purpose of finding and killing him, and he would be stupid not to see the risks. 

He and Doyoung chose the best men to come with him to the meeting. Jungwoo knew that Xiaojun would do the same, and, hopefully, they would be enough to face Taeyong’s threat. Among them were Lucas and Mark, who were always better when they were together, and Donghyuck. 

“You have a soft spot for him, don’t you?” Doyoung had asked once, to which Jungwoo had just shrugged with a smile. 

“Just because I fuck him doesn’t mean I care much about him.”

Doyoung had laughed a little. “Who talked about caring?”

  
  


Xiaojun sent Jaemin back to express his agreement with the plan, and if Doyoung saw a distinguishable way of provocation in this, Jungwoo decided to ignore it. He had no time to pay attention to Xiaojun’s childish ways of telling him that he was not happy with his orders. They could settle their disagreements later, when Lee (and Nakomoto)’s threat would no longer be an issue. He only gave Jaemin a scornful look and told him where his place would be in the plan. If Jaemin tried to talk to him, he ignored him. 

  
  


Then the day came, and the night before, Jungwoo allowed himself some alone time. He had been busy with his men and Doyoung the whole week and the tension built in his shoulders was beginning to be unbearable. He needed some rest and to be as ready as possible for the next day. No matter how tired he would be, Lee Taeyong would not be merciful.

His back hurt a little and he would have killed for a massage but he did not feel like asking any of his men to do him one, nor his brother who was probably busy exploring all the scenarios possible for the next morning until he was sure that he could deal with all of them. Jungwoo decided to go out in the garden of his house, the family house actually, the one he inherited from his father before him and that would go to his own son if he were to have one day. Jungwoo thought about it a little, but not for long because he could not waste time in dreams about a future he was not even sure to make. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence while it lasted.

It did not last long.

“I can hear you breathing.”

Donghyuck chuckled before coming out of the dark on his left. 

“What are you doing up so late, Woo?”

“Meditating. I don’t know, really.”

Jungwoo looked at him and saw his smile, it was bright despite the night and he felt like kissing it. 

But he didn’t.

“Aren’t you supposed to rest before tomorrow?” Donghyuck asked again.

“I can’t find sleep. What’s with all those question, aren’t  _ you  _ supposed to be asleep? I gave an order.”

Donghyuck’s smile seemed to grow bigger and he came a little bit closer to him. “I felt like disobeying you.”

Jungwoo smirked. He just couldn’t help it with Donghyuck, it was as if the younger was reading his mind and knew exactly what he wanted all the time. 

“I might as well die tomorrow, you know that?” Jungwoo asked suddenly without looking at him, his eyes focused on an unknown thing in the garden. He didn’t know why he felt like saying that, it was as if the words wanted to get out of his mouth by all means and were just waiting for someone to listen to them. 

“That won’t happen,” Donghyuck answered, without looking at him either, and he seemed so sure of himself that Jungwoo smiled a little.

“You seem confident.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Donghyuck turned his head and looked at him in the eyes. 

“Because I won’t let you.”

Jungwoo couldn’t help the laugh. It was a clear and soft laugh, one that was not heard often but had come so naturally that he didn’t restrain it. He shook his head slowly.

“Alright, if you say so,” he eventually said, his laugh not exactly gone, but he was controlling it better. Donghyuck was smiling at him and Jungwoo tried to ignore the ache in his stomach. 

They stayed quiet for a while after that and Jungwoo found himself thinking about what was going to happen next. He realized he had no idea. Of course, he was ready to give everything to get Lee Taeyong killed, but he also knew that it would not go well without some loss. He had no choice but to give in though, and he could only pray for his men not to all get killed. 

He took a look at Donghyuck who had closed his eyes. He seemed calmer than usual, maybe he was actually meditating. Anyhow, Jungwoo was not really used to see him like this, without a smug smile on his face. It felt almost weird. 

“Come on, let’s get back inside,” Jungwoo eventually said, and Donghyuck followed him.

“Feeling cold?” he asked and Jungwoo felt that his mood was back to normal thanks to the tone of his voice. He turned to him.

“Maybe. Wanna warm me up?” he asked back with a mischievous grin.

Jungwoo felt like playing around for a bit and he knew that Donghyuck was always ready to please him if he asked, but he usually did it in his own ways and who was Jungwoo to complain? That’s why he did not get offended when Donghyuck pretended not to understand what he meant.

“I think you should rest,  _ boss _ , you’ve got a long day ahead.”

Jungwoo pouted at the title, a thing he did not do often and not with everyone. But he didn’t like when his games were played against him and Donghyuck was unfortunately very good at that. 

“What if it’s an order?” Jungwoo said, trying hard not to come too close to Donghyuck despite his urgent need to kiss him. Donghyuck shook his head, smiling still but in a more smugly way.

“I’d like to disobey.”

Jungwoo let out a sigh. His patience was running low and if Donghyuck could feel it, he was not trying to help it. Jungwoo hated him sometimes, for making him feel like this, even if he would never admit that it was happening. He would rather keep calling that a game.

At last, Jungwoo gave in. He caught Donghyuck by his shirt and used the few inches he had on him to assert his dominance. Donghyuck’s smile would not disappear though, and it was beginning to irritate Jungwoo. He made it disappear by crushing his lips on Donghyuck’s, finally. 

The kiss was feverish and Jungwoo wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. He kept kissing him, slowly giving in into Donghyuck’s arms soon wrapped around his waist. The kiss felt good, Donghyuck’s lips felt good, they always did, and Jungwoo decided that he did not need to dwell too much on that thought.

“Do you do back massages?” he eventually asked when their lips parted away and Donghyuck only smirked. “I can try.”

  
  


Jungwoo woke up in the middle of night. It was dark in his room but he didn’t need to see to feel Donghyuck’s hand resting on hip and his whole body pressing against his back. It felt good, but also it felt wrong, and Jungwoo was both sleepy and anxious at the same time and he didn’t know what was going on for a moment. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. 

Donghyuck would not usually stay. Actually, Jungwoo had specifically asked him not to. But given the way they were intertwined it was also possible that Jungwoo did not let go of him, making it impossible for Donghyuck to move. Jungwoo sighed, again.

Carefully, he took Donghyuck’s arm and put it away from him, trying not to wake him up. He didn’t, but he moved in his sleep to turn around and show his back. Jungwoo stayed still a few seconds, afraid to hear him talk, but then relaxed when he heard a soft snore coming from him. 

Still asleep. 

Jungwoo straightened up and sat in the bed. The air was cool on his naked body and he shivered a little, looking for the sheets to cover him up a little, he carefully avoided touching Donghyuck while taking them back, but he seemed to be in a too-deep sleep to be bothered and Jungwoo suspected that only a gunshot would have woke him up at that moment.

Jungwoo looked at Donghyuck, at his face, that he was half hiding in his arms. Donghyuck seemed so young like this, calm and serene, no frown, no smirk, just his soft features and his sunkissed skin. He was beautiful, Jungwoo thought, before shaking his head to mentally put that thought away. 

Yet he kept looking at him.

Jungwoo knew that people were talking about Donghyuck, about how he had his ways with him, but he never really paid attention to the gossip ongoing between his men. He knew they needed some distraction and he was not one to take it away from them, as long as they did not forget the respect they owned him, he would not interfere in their discussions. But he was also curious, and he did try to catch some of the rumors that were going around sometimes. It was always a nice topic of discussion with his brother when they took the time to be a little bit more decontracted - which was not often.

However, they had never discussed the topic of Donghyuck. Doyoung knew that he had no right to say anything about his brother’s amusements (as Jungwoo would call them himself, because he was quite uncomfortable with the term “lover”), and he would therefore never interfere in his games - unless they were threatening the balance of the family, but Jungwoo was not an idiot and he never mixed business with leisure. Doyoung only talked about Donghyuck once, and it was during the ongoing week. 

Jungwoo didn’t see anything different in the relationship he had with Donghyuck from the ones he had previously. Though he used to spend his nights with different people all the time, lately however, he found himself in Donghyuck’s arms more often than he would have admitted. He didn’t know why. Donghyuck would just come to him, and he would say yes, and that was just enough for what he was looking for. He didn’t need anything else. (He didn’t need anyone else.)

Jungwoo didn’t believe in feelings, yet he knew that what he felt for Donghyuck was more than just a selfish and passing interest. He didn’t know why, though, and it annoyed him, because sometimes he thought of Donghyuck with fondness and he did not know what it meant. Jungwoo had never let anyone be that close to him, not like this, not ever, and it felt almost wrong.

Jungwoo slowly brought his hand closer to Donghyuck’s shoulders, he wanted to touch him, to feel him, but he was afraid that if did, Donghyuck would just disappear. 

“I can hear you thinking.”

His voice startled Jungwoo but he quickly recovered and let out an annoyed sigh.

“What are you doing in my bed?” asked Jungwoo. His voice was hoarse, he cleared out his throat. Donghyuck turned to him, a smugly smile on his face. He seemed so proud of him and all trace of softness had disappeared from his features.

“You asked me to stay, you don’t remember?”

Jungwoo didn’t and he was pretty sure that Donghyuck had just made that up. He shook his head and let out a sigh. “Get out of here Donghyuck. I need to sleep.”

“Oh come on Woo! It’s cold and I have no idea where my clothes are, you don’t want me to catch a cold by wandering my bare ass around the house, do you?” 

Jungwoo almost smiled but he tried hard not to and turned his face to hide it. 

“You’re laughing.”

“I’m not.”

“C’mon, I made you laugh, let me stay, please?”

Jungwoo shook his head. He was used to Donghyuck discussing his orders when there was only the two of them, but still, he didn’t like it.

“No. You were way more obedient last night, why don’t you just do what I tell you to do now?”

“Well, because I obviously am more thrilled by the idea of fucking you than walking around in the cold to look for my clothes.”

Jungwoo knew he had a point, but still. 

“Order me to fuck you again and I definitely will.”

“Alright, that’s it, you’re getting out of this bed by force.” 

Donghyuck’s laugh was clear but he would not let him take him out of the bed, they were tangled together and he ended up on top of him at some point. Jungwoo liked to bicker around like that with him, it reminded him that he was still young, at least for some things. 

They looked at each other without saying anything at first, and then Donghyuck kissed him. Softly. Jungwoo savored it more than any other kiss they ever exchanged, but the ache in his stomach came back, and he quickly pulled back from it. 

“Get out,” he ordered.

Donghyuck was about to protest, again, but their eyes met and something went off in his gaze. Jungwoo did not try to understand what. Donghyuck didn’t say anything, he just left the bed and reached out for his clothes, and they still had not exchanged a word when he left the room.

Jungwoo stayed alone in his bed and he didn’t move for a while. Eventually, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t. Something felt wrong, and he thought that with Donghyuck gone, he would have felt better, but there was still something that bothered him, and he could not point out what. 

He did not find out before falling back to sleep, and the day that came after did not let him think about it more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to leave a comment, it would mean a lot <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned and the feeling of betrayal is more present than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG  
> I really wanted to finish this chapter but turns out what I was writing has to be split in two because it got out of hand lmao. I hope you'll enjoy anyway <3

Jungwoo was armed, and so were all his men, and probably Xiaojun’s as well. The two bosses were facing each other, silently, and the tension was palpable - even though it wasn’t only because of their encounter. If the plan worked, and it was going to work, Lee Taeyong would attack them anytime soon. According to Doyoung’s calculations, he would not come with a lot of men and use discretion and the effect of surprise rather than a proper frontal fight. (Jungwoo always preferred frontal attacks because he still had some kind of pride and honor that he thought most of the mafia lacked nowadays, and he despised this kind of method.)

Donghyuck was right next to him.

He was standing straight, his gaze focused on Xiaojun, staring at him even though he knew he was not exactly allowed to do that. But he could feel that both leaders were too preoccupied with the situation to pay attention to him and his lack of respect for his superiors. 

Donghyuck bit his lip thinking about what had happened during the night. From where he was, he could see Jungwoo’s neck and his pale, soft skin. He spotted the small mark he had left, right there, at the corner of his shoulder, when Jungwoo was not paying attention, too overwhelmed by the sensation Donghyuck was giving him, and all the things he was feeling because of him. (Of course, Jungwoo had not said that, but Donghyuck had guessed, and heard in the tone of his voice when he had called his name, almost shaking.) 

Donghyuck wondered how Jungwoo could be so different now from when he was in the intimacy of his room. How could he act so cold and distant, professional among those men that were calling him “boss”, yet be so passionate, almost despairing, in his very own arms, while calling for his embrace and kisses, when they were in bed together? Donghyuck wondered, but a part of him knew the answer already: Jungwoo had multiple layers of masks he was able to put on whenever he wanted, and maybe sleeping with him was also part of that mascarade of his. Donghyuck felt a little bitter about it, but he knew he had no right to complain. He should feel lucky he was at least allowed to spend some intimate moments with his boss, he knew Jungwoo would not let everyone see him so vulnerable.

“... Donghyuck will be at your service for as long as our agreement is settled.”

Donghyuck snapped back to reality and his gaze immediately went back to Xiaojun, who was nodding firmly. Donghyuck blinked a few times, not sure about what had just happened. He gave a look to Doyoung who only considered him with some disdain. 

“Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck turned back to Jungwoo.

“Did you hear me?”

Jungwoo’s face was closed and Donghyuck could not read any emotion in his eyes either. His features were as soft as ever yet he seemed also tense, and maybe a little bit more impatient than usual because his tongue clicked in a sound of annoyance. It was like yesterday night when he had ordered Donghyuck to leave him. 

“I’m sorry, I spaced out for a moment,” Donghyuck said with a grin, but it was not really liked and he tried to compose himself when Jungwoo’s voice tone dropped as if he were lecturing him.

“I said: you are going to be at Xiaojun’s service for as long as our agreement is settled.”

Donghyuck blinked.

“Is that understood?”

Donghyuck hesitated a little. He was not the kind to lose his words but here he was: uncertain and confused. Eventually, he nodded and restrained himself for making any other comment on the matter. He still knew when not to push Jungwoo’s boundaries and he could feel that he had already overstepped them a little.

“Good. Then let’s move on to the next topic.”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything. His gaze crossed Xiaojun’s who only gave him a small nod. 

The meeting went on, but Donghyuck could not focus on it anymore - not like he was really focusing before, but now he was even more disturbed by the atmosphere and the fact that he had no idea what the fuck was going on in Jungwoo’s mind and it was beginning to annoy him. 

Jungwoo had just  _ given  _ him to Xiaojun. Just  _ like that _ . 

If it had not been for the meeting and if Donghyuck had no self-control he would have probably snapped at Jungwoo to ask for some explanation. Was he conscientiously driving him away from him? Was he mad at him? Donghyuck didn’t know, and even though he knew he had no right to complain, he still felt like Jungwoo had no right to treat him like this either-or rather he had all the rights and Donghyuck was angry to realize that he was in no position to complain.

So Donghyuck stayed quiet, and the meeting went on.

  
  


Donghyuck understood Chinese all right, but Xiaojun’s nervousness made it difficult to apprehend all the things he was saying and Donghyuck tried his best not to show that he was sometimes confused. Xiaojun was talking fast, giving orders and walking around in a circle like a lion in a cage, even his own men seemed to have a hard time following his train of ideas. 

At some point, Xiaojun lowered his voice and turned to one of his men - one who did not talk much, but whom Donghyuck had seen next to Xiaojun earlier already. His dark brown hair was carelessly put into a bun which contrasted with the perfect tuxedo he was wearing.

Donghyuck tried to hear what Xiaojun was telling him, tried to read on his lips, but it was difficult, and Xiaojun clearly did not want to be heard. The other man’s face was unreadable but Donghyuck saw the look he quickly gave him, and he was not stupid enough not to guess that they were probably talking about him, or Jungwoo.

Donghyuck felt annoyed faster than he wanted.

“I’m right here, if you need me,  _ sir _ .”

Xiaojun turned to him and gave him a real, proper, death stare. If Donghyuck had doubted his quality as a mafia boss more than once, he would not make the mistake to doubt his killer instincts, he could see them right through those dark eyes. 

“I don’t  _ need  _ you,” Xiaojun said in a low, deep voice that made Donghyuck shiver, and despite not being frightened easily, he could feel the threat coming from Xiaojun as if it were a tangible object. “Jungwoo gave you to me because he wanted to get rid of you, and now I have to watch over my back even more carefully because I don’t know when you’re going to stab me, and if not you, Yuta.”

Donghyuck blinked. He did not expect that. He felt something like an ache in his chest at the mention of Jungwoo  _ giving him  _ to Xiaojun, as if he were just an object or a tool he could just dispose of the way he wanted. Suddenly, Donghyuck realized that it was probably how Jungwoo was seeing him all along.

“I don’t-”

“Shut up,” Xiaojun cut him, “I don’t want to hear from you. From now on you will be at Hendery’s orders,” he pointed at the man with the bun and the tuxedo, “now get out, you’re dismissed.”

Donghyuck did not say anything and bowed before leaving. Anger and frustration were beginning to overcome him and he felt betrayed. He despised Xiaojun and did not really care for his little tantrum, but he felt betrayed by Jungwoo. What was all that about? Why would he send him away like this? After a few seconds, Donghyuck figured out that he had probably expected too much from Jungwoo and their relationship. He was only a subordinate, and nothing more. What was he thinking anyway? He should have known that sleeping with his boss did not mean that they had a special bond, that something was actually going on between them. Donghyuck wondered why he started to believe it in the first place and realized that he didn’t until today. It was the fact that Jungwoo had just violently pushed him away which made everything more serious, and painful. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath.

Then he decided that he didn’t care. But if Jungwoo didn’t need him anymore, he could have at least the decency to tell him himself.

  
  


Lee Taeyong did not show up. Jungwoo was furious.

“There is a mole,” was the only thing he allowed himself to say to Xiaojun and the man did not seem pleased with this information. 

“Well, I suggest you take care of it quickly.”

Jungwoo didn’t like Xiaojun’s contempt but he could understand why he was mad -hell, Jungwoo mas mad himself. Having a mole among his own men was despicable and surprising also. Jungwoo had never ever thought of a betrayal coming from his very own kin. He was also disappointed.

Now, the only thing he could do was to be very, very careful, and ready to receive Lee Taeyong at any moment, because he knew that the man was not going to wait much longer before striking. Jungwoo thought about asking for Xiaojun to let Donghyuck come back with him, but it would have been very disrespectful and Jungwoo did not want to worsen his relationship with the Chinese boss. 

Plus, if Doyoung had suggested moving Donghyuck away from him, it was to keep himself secure, and even if Jungwoo had been reticent at the idea in the first place, now that he knew that there was a mole among his men, he could not help but suspect Donghyuck as well, and he was glad that Doyoung had this idea. It was true that Donghyuck was one of his closest men, maybe too close even, and he could not let such a relationship interfere in his fight with Lee Taeyong. If Jungwoo discovered that Donghyuck was actually the mole, he would have no choice but to kill him immediately.

Jungwoo tried not to think too much about this idea. Doyoung tried to reassure him:

“We’ll find that mole,” he said firmly, “now that we know about it, it won’t be long before they show up. We’ll catch them.”

Jungwoo only nodded while thinking about who it could be. His mind wandered around his men’s faces, Donghyuck but also Lucas, Mark, and all those men he had taken care of since he had become head of the mafia. He didn’t understand how someone would betray him so easily after everything he did for them.

“Maybe the mole is not even in our family,” Doyoung suddenly suggested, “maybe it’s from Xiaojun’s.”

Doyoung seemed to be as confused as him and Jungwoo gently patted him on the shoulder. He had noticed how tired his brother looked and he didn’t want him to be exhausted during such drastic times. He needed him at his best.

“It’s okay Doyoung,” Jungwoo said softly, smiling, “we’ll figure that out. For now, I think we all need to rest. Tomorrow we can meet Xiaojun again and look for that mole together. We’re all on edges at the moment, it will be better after a good night of sleep.”

Doyoung seemed to agree. He nodded and they hugged briefly. Before he left, Doyoung said:

“Take care of yourself, brother.”

Jungwoo smiled. Once alone, he got lost in his thoughts for a while, before deciding to go to sleep. However, he decided to keep his gun close. 

Right before falling asleep, Jungwoo thought of Donghyuck. He wondered if he was alright, if he hated him for sending him away like this, and if he was the mole. After what they had done together, Jungwoo almost felt sick thinking about it. Was everything Donghyuck had done just an act to be in his good graces? That would have made the betrayal even more painful, and Jungwoo didn’t want to think about it. They would find out who the whole was tomorrow, and if it turned out that Donghyuck had anything to do with it, he would kill him himself.

Jungwoo fell asleep with this idea in mind and his night was dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping up with me, don't forget to leave a comment to tell me how you feel about this chapter! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck can't just stay there and do nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really getting out of hand and I don't even know why

Donghyuck had a bad feeling about this.

He had heard about the mole, was furious at first, and then understood, by the looks the others were giving him, that  _ he  _ was suspected to be the mole. He had wanted to protest, and say that he would never betray Jungwoo, but then again, that was exactly what a mole would say. So he stayed quiet and checked often if no one was following him. 

He wanted to see Jungwoo, talk to him, ask him if he truly believed that he was the mole or if he had just been suspicious of something and was trying to protect himself, which Donghyuck would have perfectly understood. But he knew he couldn’t, so he stayed with Hendery, and did not let his guard down.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough.

Donghyuck was awakened by a scream. 

He didn’t even try to understand where it came from nor who made it, he was on his feet, gun in hand and ready to fight the minute he heard it. Hendery suddenly appeared and pointed a gun at him, he seemed to have lost his usual careless nature and his hair was down. He was threatening, and Donghyuck pointed his gun at him.

“You,” Hendery said in a calm tone that contrasted with his angry look, “You stay here. If you try to escape, we’ll kill you.”

“What’s going on?” Donghyuck asked, even though he had already guessed.

“Nakamoto and Lee,” Hendery said, “but you should know, you brought them here.”

Donghyuck tried not to react to the accusation despite it being wrong. He knew he was in no position to contest it, the only thing he could do to let them know that he was not the mole was to not do anything, as frustrating as it was.

Hendery left and Donghyuck didn’t try to follow him. He didn’t need to check to know that men were probably watching over the door and that if he only tried to open it, he would be dead on the spot. Donghyuck felt anger grow back in him. The whole situation was unfair. If Nakamoto and Lee were attacking, Xiaojun and Jungwoo needed all their men to defend them, and Donghyuck knew he was one of the best. They were stupid to leave him in this room just because of some suspicions that were not well-founded while the real mole was still walking around maybe still pretending to be their ally.

But who would be so close to Xiaojun or Jungwoo to know so much about their plans? Xiaojun had already been betrayed once and Donghyuck had seen how paranoïd he could be now, a mole had probably little to no chance to survive in the Chinese mafia without one of Xiaojun’s dogs finding out. 

And Jungwoo?

Donghyuck tried to think of something, anything that would lead him to a potential mole in Jungwoo’s close surroundings, and he was forced to acknowledge that he was the most logical choice: he was Jungwoo’s favorite yet was not part of his close advisers. He could have access to a lot of things if he wanted to, and his background was basic, so basic it could have hidden anything. But it wasn’t him. So, who? Who would be angry enough at Jungwoo to betray him despite being close to him? Who would want to harm him, and most particularly, who would team up with the enemy to do so? Probably someone who did not agree with his methods, or his way of handling the mafia. Perhaps someone who wanted his place, that would be something that Lee Taeyong could have promised to lead them to work with him. 

Donghyuck shivered.

There were not many ambitious people in Jungwoo’s mafia, and those who were, were close enough to Jungwoo for him not to fear them and have control over them. So it was someone that Jungwoo trusted, someone he would have never ever suspected of treason.

Someone like…

A loud bang startled him. He looked up and listened carefully. It sounded like it was chaos outside and he wondered if Nakamoto and Lee, and their men, were killing everyone or if they were only coming for the two bosses. Donghyuck knew that Lee Taeyong wanted Jungwoo’s head and that he would probably not leave before having it - and this thought scared him. He wasn’t next to Jungwoo to defend him, and if the mole had not revealed themself yet, they would probably do it at the last minute, to stab Jungwoo in the back, literally. 

Donghyuck could not let that happen.

The door suddenly cracked open, and Donghyuck saw an arm fall in the room. Donghyuck guessed the rest of the body was behind the door: his guards had been killed. It was his only chance. He didn’t care about Hendery’s warning, he didn’t fear him the way he feared for Jungwoo’s life.

No one tried to kill him until he reached the upper floors. He hid in corners, avoiding contact with others, whether they would be from his family or the enemy. He saw Mark, almost falling off the main stairs, covered in blood and trying to protect an injured Lucas laying on the floor, still. Donghyuck tried not to pay attention, wondered if Lucas was dead, thought that it was better not to know until the battle was over. 

The first person he properly faced was a young man, dark hair, and snake eyes that made Donghyuck feel like the man could read his mind. Donghyuck thought that it was Lee Taeyong at first, before remembering that the man was known for bleaching his hair white.

“Who are you ?” the man asked in a calm voice that contrasted with the chaos surrounding him.

“Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck said, confident as always, “I’m Kim Jungwoo’s personal bodyguard.”

“Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you at Kim Jungwoo’s side?”

The man not only had snake eyes but also a snake smile and Donghyuck could not help but hate him.

“I heard about you, Lee Donghyuck,” he said, “I heard you were more than just a bodyguard. Is that true? Are you Kim Jungwoo’s little playtoy?”

Donghyuck was so surprised he didn’t answer right away. How could that man know anything about him? Or about his relationship with Jungwoo? Sure, some men in the family probably guessed, but only a few knew exactly what was going on between them. Plus, Donghyuck wasn’t Jungwoo’s “playtoy” and the term offended him.

“That’s none of your business,” Donghyuck answered abruptly.

The man smiled.

“Well, nice to meet you, Lee Donghyuck. I’m Ten,” Donghyuck had never heard of him but he said his name with so much confidence that he felt like he should have, “I’m afraid you won’t be able to go back to your dear boss, as he is probably dead by now.”

Donghyuck froze. Ten was smiling, openly mocking him. Donghyuck couldn’t stand him. He needed to get back to Jungwoo, quickly. He didn’t trust Ten.

“I won’t believe that Jungwoo is dead until I see him myself.”

Ten’s smile only grew wider.

“Fine. Then I’ll send you to hell quickly so that you two can meet up again there.”

Donghyuck was always prompt to crack a joke usually but Ten did not make him feel comfortable enough to do so, and the fact that he attacked him right after talking did not help. Ten was a close combat fighter, he was fast, and he directly aimed at Donghyuck’s weak spots. Donghyuck knew it would take some time to beat Ten, a time he didn’t have because he needed to find Jungwoo as soon as possible. 

So Donghyuck ended the fight the fastest way he could: he ran away. 

It wasn’t in his nature to flee from an enemy, he had honor and respect for his opponents usually, but right now he didn’t think about his reputation nor the fighting conventions, he didn’t care about any of this, he only cared about Jungwoo.

He heard Ten curse behind him because Donghyuck ran faster than him, and it almost made him smile. 

Not for long, though.

Hopefully, Ten did not have his gun ready and Donghuyck managed to put some distance between them before reaching the last floor of the building, and before Ten could shoot at him. He knew he was still on his heels so Donghyuck did not slow down to look behind him nor analyze what was going on around him. He had only one thing in mind: finding Jungwoo. 

That is when he heard his voice across the corridor.

“How could you?!”

Donghyuck froze. The upper floor was oddly silent and he only noticed now. He was only a few steps away from the room where the voice came from. He tried to approach without making any sound, but he still had Ten after him, and one look behind informed him that the man was getting closer, gun in hand.

“So you’re the coward kind, uh? I’m not even surprised that Kim would hire such disrespectful and craven men, just like him.”

Donghyuck turned around and pointed his own gun at Ten - one he had retrieved from a dead body on the lower floors.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck said coldly.

Donghyuck could take any insult, he didn’t really care, he was even used to it and never minded because he knew that he didn’t need others to define himself. But he couldn’t bear having people criticize Jungwoo - and he suddenly wondered why.

“Or what, toyboy? Do you even know how to use this thing or are you only good at opening your legs for you dear boss?”

Donghyuck shot first - but missed. Ten was already next to him. Things went too fast for Donghyuck to fully understand what was happening. More gunshots, he saw Ten take out a knife from his clothes and managed to dodge the first stab. He felt a sudden pain on his flank and realized he had been touched by a bullet, it wasn’t a deadly wound, however, it was bleeding and Donghyuck didn’t have time to take care of it. He needed to get rid of Ten.

He needed to get rid of Ten  _ now _ .

Donghyuck grabbed Ten’s head and crushed it on the floor, Ten did not let go of the knife though, and Donghyuck had to dodge it again. They rolled together, exchanging blows until Donghyuck managed to take the knife from Ten’s hands and put it under his throat. He saw Ten’s gaze widen and was about to cut him open before he could say a thing, but something pressed against his back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Donghyuck froze. The voice was slow and cold and he knew that the thing pointing against his spine was a gun barrel. Donghyuck slowly put his hands up.

“Let go of the knife,” the voice said. 

Donghyuck did as he was told. Ten escaped from under him and got back on his feet, but Donghyuck was satisfied that his smug smile was nowhere to be found.

“Turn around.”

Donghyuck obeied, slowly still, and his eyes widened when he recognized the man who was threatening his life with a gun: white hair like snow, dark brown eyes and a face they said had been made from porcelain, even though his features were not exactly soft. Donghyuck immediately felt a rush of respect for him.

“Lee Taeyong,” he said softly.

The shadow of a smile crossed Taeyong’s face and Donghyuck realized how beautiful the man would be if he were not half covered in blood. Donghyuck shivered.

“You must be Lee Donghyuck,” Taeyong said, “nice to meet you, at last.”

Donghyuck did not have the time to wonder why Lee Taeyong seemed to know him, Ten knocked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal always comes from your beloved ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just having too much fun but also I wanna cry - we're so close to the end!!! Bear with me!

Jungwoo was frantic. 

“How could you?!” he repeated, “How could you?! I trusted you! I trusted you the most!”

He felt like he was going to burst. Frustration, anger, and confusion all coming at him at the same time, he was trembling and he almost let go of his gun, but instead held it even tighter. He didn’t pay attention to all the noise that was coming from outside the room, he was too focused on the man in front of him, a man he thought was his ally, his friend, his advisor. The man who had betrayed him.

Doyoung was looking at him with pain, but Jungwoo did not believe anything from him anymore, not even his gaze, and his words even less.

“You are my brother, my own blood,” Jungwoo whispered, “ _ why _ ?”

Doyoung bit his lower lip and Jungwoo knew that it was a sign of nervousness from him, but again, it could have just been another stratagem to trick him.

“Because you’re reckless and too soft, and I don’t respect you anymore.”

The words fell on Jungwoo like a blade on his neck. His hand was trembling, and he felt tears coming up to his eyes, but he managed to restrain them and remained dignified. Doyoung would not have his tears, Doyoung would not have anything from him anymore. Jungwoo tightened his grip on his weapon and aimed it at Doyoung without any hesitation.

“Traitor,” Jungwoo said in a surprisingly cold and clear voice.

Doyoung didn’t move.

Taeyong, however, did. He clapped, slowly, as if he had just watched a show. Jungwoo immediately turned the gun toward him, but froze. Beyond Taeyong was another man that Jungwoo didn’t know, and who, in his arms was holding-

“Donghyuck!” exclaimed Jungwoo. He immediately pointed his gun at the unknown man, “what have you done to him?”

Taeyong let out an annoyed sigh and raised his own gun.

“See, that’s exactly why Doyoung left you.”

Jungwoo jolted, eyes glued to Taeyong.

“You’re naive, and sentimental, and you care too much about nuisances that only slow you down. You’re  _ weak _ .”

Taeyong was looking at him with such contempt that Jungwoo felt ridiculously small for a minute, but not longer. He raised his chin and gave Taeyong his look back. He was not going to be humiliated by this man, not in his own house.

“What you call weakness is what makes me strong. Caring is my way of controlling things, and it’s not being naive, it’s being trustful. Which is a quality, contrary to betrayal,” he said looking right at Doyoung.

“Then kill him,” Taeyong said.

Jungwoo frowned, Doyoung’s face went pale.

“Kill your brother, if you’re as strong as you pretend, it shouldn’t be hard for you. As you said, he betrayed your trust and caused your doom. He should be punished for that.”

Doyoung took a step back, looking at both Taeyong and Jungwoo in panic.

“That’s not… that’s not what was planned, Taeyong!” Doyoung exclaimed.

Jungwoo was still pointing his gun at the man who was holding Donghyuck. He was hesitant. Taeyong wasn’t: he pointed his own gun at Doyoung, without even looking at him.

“If you don’t do it, I will.”

“Taeyong!” Doyoung exclaimed, then turned to Jungwoo, “brother, please, I did what I thought was the best for us. You are stupidly in love with this scum of a bodyguard, you needed someone to show you how he was turning you weak!”

Something squeezed in his chest and Jungwoo didn’t realize who Doyoung was talking about until he saw his finger pointing at Donghyuck. Jungwoo froze again.

“I’m not in love with him,” he said, calmly.

“Oh, really?” 

Taeyong seemed genuinely surprised. Jungwoo aimed his gun at him again.

“And I’m not going to kill my own blood. I’ve always known you were an absolute piece of trash, Taeyong, but you won’t make me become one.”

Taeyong did not seem to be happy about that answer.

“You killed my parents,” he said abruptly, and he fired.

Jungwoo’s eyes widened.

“Doyoung!” he exclaimed, but it was too late.

Jungwoo saw his brother fall, a red stain appearing on his shirt like a blooming flower. Jungwoo did not wait for him to reach the floor, he fired his gun as well.

The next minutes were pure chaos. Jungwoo jumped on the side to avoid bullets, Taeyong had walked backward but Jungwoo could see that he hadn’t dodge fast enough. The man holding Donghyuck let go of him and immediately went to Taeyong to check on him, which let Jungwoo with some time to run toward Donghyuck and catch his body. He tried to pull it with him and reach the door, but Donghyuck was too heavy, and Jungwoo had not much time. He fired his gun at Taeyong and his man again and emptied his loader.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “fuck, fuck, fuck- Donghyuck, for God’s sake,” he shook his body to help him get his conscious back, “Donghyuck wake up!” he screamed.

He was almost at the door, but Taeyong was getting up and already coming his way. Jungwoo let go of Donghyuck’s body for a few seconds to reload his gun. He fired again, Taeyong stepped back.

“Jungwoo…?”

Jungwoo looked down at Donghyuck: he was awake and looking at him with confusion. Jungwoo felt a rush of relief going through his veins and almost smiled. For a few seconds, there was nothing else but Donghyuck’s bright eyes on him, and it was the most comforting feeling ever.

But not for long. The bullet that brushed against his cheek made him come back to reality quickly enough. He aimed his gun at Taeyong again but kept a hand on Donghyuck’s chest while talking.

“Get up!” he ordered, “get out of here!”

Donghyuck seemed to understand what was going on and reacted immediately, despite his dazzled look, he got up and reached for the door behind Jungwoo who was covering for him, shooting bullets at Taeyong to keep him from approaching them. When Donghyuck was out, Jungwoo joined him immediately, jumping to the door to dodge the bullets that were already coming back at him. He closed the door behind him and found Donghyuck laying on the floor, looking at him with fierce eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Donghyuck asked.

“I’m fine. C’mon, we need to get out of here. We need to find Xiaojun.”

Jungwoo grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him to the end of the corridor to escape as fast as possible. They reached for the stairs when they heard Taeyong’s voice behind them, loud and angry.

“You can’t run away from me, Kim Jungwoo!”

Jungwoo did not look back and held Donghyuck’s hand even tighter as they ran. 

“Jungwoo, the mole-” Donghyuck tried to say.

“I know,” Jungwoo cut him before giving him a sad look, “Doyoung is dead. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes grew wide and he was about to say something, but Jungwoo did not let him.

“We’ll talk about that later, now we have to find Xiaojun and get out of this fucking hell.”

Donghyuck nodded, and suddenly he seemed to be back to his normal state of mind. They passed a dead body and he grabbed the gun the man was holding, checking the loader, he kept it and pointed it at the corridor behind them.

“Go ahead, I’m covering for you.”

Jungwoo nodded. He could hear people screaming from under them and he carefully walked toward the stairs to go down. He didn’t even check behind him, he knew that Donghyuck was there, and he trusted him, now more than ever.

“Where do you think you’re going ?”

Taeyong’s voice was slow and cold and Jungwoo turned around to see him pointing a gun at him, ignoring Donghyuck. Jungwoo froze. Behind Taeyong, the other man whom Jungwoo did not know appeared. The both of them were covered in blood.

“This motherfucker…” Jungwoo heard Donghyuck say, he seemed to be pretty angry at the unknown man. “Boss, stay behind me.”

Jungwoo could not help but be surprised at the sudden formality of Donghyuck’s words. He didn’t really understand why he would call him by his title all of a sudden, but he didn’t really have the time to dwell on it either. 

“Get out of my way, you little bitch.”

“Fuck you.”

Jungwoo watched with horror as Taeyong pointed his gun at Donghyuck, and immediately fired.

“Donghyuck!” Jungwoo screamed, extending a hand to push him out of the bullet’s trajectory.

At the same time, Taeyong fired again, and things went suddenly extremely slowly. 

Instead of dodging the bullet, Donghyuck pushed Jungwoo behind him, and Jungwoo did not realize that the shots were aimed at him until he fell backward and Donghyuck with him. They rolled together to the edge of the stairs and Jungwoo ended up under Donghyuck, his body crushing him down. Jungwoo frowned as he felt something warm and slimy running down his hands. It didn’t take him long to realize what it was.

“Donghyuck,” he gasped, “Donghyuck, you’re bleeding! Get up, get up!”

Donghyuck did not answer. Jungwoo saw him stand up without looking back at him, almost avoiding his gaze; his movements were stiff, he moved like a robot and Jungwoo noticed a little puddle of blood that was forming at his feet. Jungwoo felt a cold shiver going down his spine.

“Go, now,” Donghyuck ordered before Jungwoo could say anything.

He was about to protest, getting up and taking his gun back to aim it at Taeyong (who was resting on his man’s shoulder, obviously badly injured), but Donghyuck gave him a look that made Jungwoo shudder.

“ _ Please _ ,” Donghyuck said.

Jungwoo wanted to scream at him that he would never let him behind, but he couldn’t. It felt as if Donghyuck’s gaze made it impossible for him to react.

“I will never forgive myself if you die.”

Jungwoo blinked and then, finally, he was able to do something - the only thing he thought about doing at this moment, despite the situation they were in, despite the place, despite Taeyong coming back at them with his gun, despite the blood and the tension and the panic and everything else. 

Jungwoo took Donghyuck's face in his hands and kissed him.

It was a short kiss that tasted like blood, sweat, and tears that Jungwoo had not even realized he was having. It could have been a longer kiss, Jungwoo wished he could have made it happen, a passionate, loving kiss that would go on as long as they wanted it to. But they couldn’t. Taeyong shot at them.

“Disgusting,” Taeyong said.

“I love you,” Jungwoo whispered.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” Donghyuck answered.

The next minute, Jungwoo had jumped down the stairs, flying away from the burst of shots.

Jungwoo tried really hard not to look behind him, not to think about what had happened, not to remember Donghyuck’s bleeding. He reached the lower floor and found Mark helping a severely injured and obviously unconscious Lucas to move away from a spot where laid a lot of men. Mark looked at Jungwoo with glum eyes.

“I killed them all,” he said in a stone-cold voice. 

Jungwoo put a hand on his shoulder.

“You did well,” he said, “Now find shelter outside with Xiaojun’s men. I’ll help you.”

Mark seemed to be relieved to hear that and his shoulders sagged. Jungwoo took Lucas’s other arm and helped Mark carry him to the exit. They did not encounter anyone but dead bodies laying on the floor.

“Where’s Haechan?” Mark suddenly asked, and Jungwoo did not answer immediately. “I saw him go upstairs, he didn’t help me, is he really the traitor?”

Mark’s tone was a bit trembling but Jungwoo noticed that he was doing his best not to show his emotions, clenching his jaw hard. 

“He isn’t,” Jungwoo eventually answered, “he helped me…” Jungwoo wanted to add something, but he didn’t know where Donghyuck was now, and he felt like he didn’t want to know. As long as Taeyong wasn’t following him anymore, he was as safe as he could be, and he needed to focus on getting back to Xiaojun, not anything else. 

“Doyoung was the traitor.”

Mark’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise.

“What? How is that-”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Jungwoo did not mean to be so blunt, but thinking about Donghyuck and Doyoung made him feel sick. His tears had dried on the spot but he still felt nauseous and he suddenly realized that he was hurt. He didn't need to look, he could feel the open wound on his side and wondered if he was losing much blood. However, it didn't hurt and therefore he decided that he didn't need to worry about it for now.

They reached the door and at the exact same moment, Jungwoo heard a loud noise from behind them. He turned around, just in time to see Donghyuck fall from the stairs. 


End file.
